An Untold Region
by 147k
Summary: A sudden major earthquake hits Unova! Ash and Iris was then decided to go to the region where only some people know of this region, Xerxes! Gym leaders? The Fma characters you know and love! no pairings.


_"So brother... I'm finally leaving huh?"_

_"yeah... you'll be at the east with 'bean girl', and I'll be at the west."_

_"Ah! the Elric brothers!"_

_"what's wrong police,sir? I was about to leave to Xing..."_

_"But there's a couple of people with lot's of strange creatures!"_

_"Creatures?... they're not chimeras are they?"_

_"No... those people call them... Pokemon..."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>The 20th century region<span>**

"Wow..." said the 10 year old boy who we all know and well, Ash.

"The buildings are so old! and look at that ruins! is that a church?" said Ash who was seeing the ruins of Liore.

"_*sigh*_ will you stop being a kid Ash? we gotta get to the gym now!" said Iris with an annoyed tone.

"But we won't get to see the town! and we just arrived here an hour ago, so relax!"

"_But_ it's going to be late when we find the gym! plus, you usually went to the gym first when we arrive at new city!... or town."

"But we didn't arrive in just a town, we went to a new region for pete's sake!"

Iris just sighs at his remark. It's true that they arrived at a new region far away than any other region. The region looks so old that made Ash thought he and Iris went back in time by a celebi! It took time for Iris to explain to Ash that this is the present and the celebi _did not_ eat his snacks while he was sleeping at the boat reaching for _'the new region' _because there was no celebi in the first place!. And since it's 5 in the afternoon, they need to find the gym quick. But she felt something is missing from her... like a friend...

"I was wondering... what was the name of this region again?" asked Iris.

But Ash was just staring at the ruined church in awe, mainly because there was sort of an arm stretching to the ground from a statue.

**"ASH!"**

"GACK! WHAT?"

"I SAID WHAT IS THE NAME OF THIS REGION!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO GO TO THIS REGION AND YOU FORGOT THE NAME ITSELF?"

"I FORGOT OKAY!"

People were staring at Ash and Iris, so they decided to stop shouting.

"Arrghh... man, I really forgot the name..."

_"its Xerxes!"_

_"The name of this region is Xerxes!"_

"Hah? did I heard someone shouting?" said the curious Iris.

Ash and Iris saw a man with golden hair and somewhat shining eyes running to them.

"Err... not to bu rude sir, but who are you?"

"Hah? oh, my _*pant*_ is-"

"My name is Ash Ketchum! nice to meet you!"

"..." the man was speechless to Ash's sudden introduction.

"..." Iris just slapped her forehead._ "You really need to learn to listen to others, Ash."_

"Oh, m-my name is Alphonse, Alphonse Elric."

"My name is Iris, and I'm sorry for my friend's sudden outburst."

"Heh heh heh..." _"now I feel more embarassed, although..."_

Ash examined Alphonse in a closer inspection, he looks like he's around the 20's and he was wearing a brown coat with a buttoned white shirt, normal blue jeans, a large sling bag, and black boots. But the most bizzare thing about him is that he has hair and eyes that looked literally golden! Ash thought he dyed his hair and put gold eye lenses in his eyes. But when he think about it, he looks kind of cool.

"Umm.. Oh! you must be tired from running here! let's sit down first." Iris said with a concerend voice.

"Okay, I know the perfect place we can talk."

Alphonse then lead them to place like a bar. They saw a woman with long hair serving the customers and a Budew with a ribbon on top of the head entertaining the kids.

"Rose!"

"Alphonse! you're back from Xing!"

"Budew budew!"

"Yeah it's been a few years, hi Budew."

"Budew!"

"Aww... what a cute Budew! is she your partner? asked the hyperactive Ash, _"Why do I feel someone is missing from me?"_

"Oh yeah! this girl is Iris and this boy is Ash. Guys, this woman in front of you is Rose."

"Hi!, you guys must have been thirsty, so I'll get the menu first."

When Rose was in a hurry getting the menu, Alphonse accidently broke the radio when he tried to lower the volume."

"Dejavu..." **(if you guys watch the anime or read the manga, you remember what happened when _they_ went to Liore right? :D) **Alphonse just starred at the broken radio.

"Oh no! the radio is broken!...AGAIN!"

"Looks like you have to buy a new one." said Ash.

"Can you fix it Rose?" asked the shoked Iris. Although she think its impossible to fix it, considering its smashed to pieces.

"Don't worry! I'll fix it with alchemy!"

Then suddenly, Al clapped his hands together then both of his hands touched the ground. A sudden blue light then flashed from the ground. Ash and Iris saw the radio fixing itself in awe while Rose stood there watching, since she saw Alphonse doing it all the time.

"WOAH! did you do that Mr?, mind if I call you Mr?" said Ash.

"umm.. sure, and what I did just now is alchelmy."

"Alchelmy?"

"Alchelmy is science-"

"err... Then again it's better not to explain. I'm not usually good at understanding things too complicating." Ash just laughed nervously. While Al just starred at him surprised and Iris, itching not to stomp Ash's foot... or feet.

"I'll just go get your drinks."

And with that, Rose get those three drinks that they ordered. And Budew following Rose.

"umm, anyway! you want to know why was the name of this region is Xerxes?"

"it's just a name right?"

"Not really, its actually a name of a-"

And once again Al was disturbed. But this time was because of a pokemon coming out of Al's pokeball from his bag.

"Ski!"

"AH! SKITTY!"

"Aww, is that your pokemon Mr? I've never seen a skitty before"

Skitty was just standing there for a while until she found a _tail_ waving far away from the bar.

"This is bad! Skitty likes to run around and get lost! You guys need to help me to catch her!"

The three were trying to catch Skitty, but to no avail, they failed. At the eyes of other people, those three were like chickens chasing a worm. But at last! Skitty caught the _tail _at a dead end and played with it. Making Skitty stopp running.

"Finally! _*pant*_ your Skitty stopped running!" Iris panting.

"I forgot how it was troublesome to raise a Skitty" said Ash, who was also remembering the time May got a Skitty.

"Okay Skitty, stop playing with that wierd... huh?"

A man from the shadows suddenly put Skitty in a cage! that _tail_ turns out to be a lure for pokemon!

"SKITTY!"

"Ski? Skitty! Skitty!"

"Hey! what are you doing to my Skitty?"

"Capturing, duh! are you gym leaders really that dumb?"

"GYM LEADER?" Ash was shoked. **(pretty obvious why)**

"Mr.?" Iris glanced at Al, in a stunned expression.

While Alphonse just stood there. Thinking whats going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Finish at last! Here are some info of the next chapter.<strong>

**Explienations of Xerxes!**

**The Gym Leader!**

**and...**

**_He_ will apear in the next chapter!**


End file.
